


The Black Lion's Average Tavern Visit

by Flame_Doctor



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Leo is majestic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pirates, Short, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Doctor/pseuds/Flame_Doctor
Summary: The Black Lion of Skull Island Skyway, known by those around him as Leo Aldridge, is an infamous name to many around the spiral. But how does he enjoy his tavern visits? Credit to my friend for Leo's character.In short, some kickass Leo shenanigans for you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Black Lion's Average Tavern Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate Dictionary:
> 
> troggy: a human-sized, tree frog person who resides within Skull Island's rainforests. They use tribal weapons, speak a funny language, and are often an annoyance to the populace
> 
> lag: another word for rum/alcohol. It's an inside joke among myself and others

A ruckus outside caught the attention of the folks of the tavern. Something bumped into the door before it opened with full force, nearly hitting some poor bloke in the face.

"Hey-!" The barkeep barely had time to call out before a troggy - a  _ troggy _ \- barreled through the doorway sounding like it was yodeling.

The thing hopped straight over the bar and into the drinks, smashing bottles and knocking unsuspecting pirate folk over like bowling pins as the swinging door reopened. A figure, clad in black, wearing a feather hat, and wielding an expensive dueling sword searched the room briefly before his gaze settled on the troggy.

He charged, sword at the ready as it swung out in the direction of the amphibian. It chirped in surrender as the swordsman stepped one foot onto the bar, throwing his body into a backflip as he landed a swift kick into the troggy's jaw, knocking it out cold.

The swordsman landed in a practiced manner, as if he did this every day, before sitting on one of the remaining chairs and dropping a tiny bag onto the counter. From its sound, it was full of coin as the sword was put away and the man looked up from his sheathe to the barkeep.

"This'll cover the damages." He casually pushed the coin bag across the bar before reaching down to the side for a knocked-over barstool and righting it.

"Oh, and get something hard for this one," he said, thumbing to another guy about his age who was in red. When did he even come in? The guy, who wore red, silently sat down as a floating skull emerged from behind him surrounded by a small, rising aura of purple.

"Ey! What about me, Leo? C'mon, man!" The one in red accepted his drink with thanks, quickly indulging as the one called Leo shook his head and adjusted his sheathed sword.

"We all know what happens when something as explosive as lag comes into contact with your burning head," he stated, causing the guy in red to spit out his drink as he sunk down to the table to cackle. "Besides, I'm not paying for you."

The floating skull's fiery aura puffed in annoyance, but he shut up.

"And you wonder why you're so bad at being subtle," the one in red looked at him, rat-like face twisted into a smile. Leo looked at the unconscious troggy, then at the man in red, then at the destruction around him before shrugging.

"Not everyone can be you, Jamal," he said into his cup. Jamal giggled, pounding his feet on the floor with child-like energy before giving the limp troggy a theatrical poke to the forehead.


End file.
